Mega Man (character)
Mega Man (sometimes called Rock) is the main character of the Mega Man comic series. He was originally designed to be a helper bot, along with his sister: a cleaning bot named Roll. Once the main original Robot Masters were taken and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily, Dr. Light designed new tech for Rock including a helmet, a Mega Buster, armor, and the ability to copy Robot Masters powers (by using a copy chip installed into him). Rock decided that since his main weapon is called the 'Mega Buster' that he should be called 'Mega Man.' He still is commonly called Rock by Dr. Light and Roll, but whenever he started to realize that he had to fight for peace he felt that he was betraying his purpose and wanted to be called Mega Man. Roll gave him a pep talk and he got back on his feet. He quickly became over-confident though with all of his newfound power and threw a potentially destructive temper-tantrum that scared his sister. He realized that too much power could corrupt him and he asked for his powers to be removed after he dealt with Dr. Wily. However In the second story arc, Rock can be seen in his Mega Man attire helping the Robot Masters in their jobs, and he once again had to battle Robot Masters when Dr. Wily escaped from prison. This time however he did not have second doubts about fighting them, as Dr. Wily had captured his sister Roll. He showed how much Roll meant to him when he, Ice Man and Cut Man set off to investigate Wily's castle (long since abandoned). They did not find Roll, however thanks to some new information, they tracked down Dr. Wily's new base where Roll was being held. It was there that Mega Man defeated Dr. Wily's new Robot Masters: Time Man and Oil Man, however Wily escaped from the base and got to building some new Robot Masters. Personality Rock has a very determined personality and is willing to sacrifice anything for his friends. This is shown when he agrees to be upgraded into a battle robot to save the city. He makes friends easily due to his kind nature, and has good relationships with all of the robot masters. Being modeled after an eight year old child, Rock has an innocent and ecstatic nature, much like a young boy. A pacifist inspired by Dr. Light's principles of values, Rock knows the right and wrong and has a mighty sense of justice. He does not like violence, but he will stand against violence just to protect anyone in danger. He has attempted to solve conflicts with words rather than violence, such as his attempt to stop the fighting between the reprogrammed Robot Masters as seen in ''Mega Man'' #4. Most of the time, however, it is at the least bit of successful. However, Rock has trouble fighting his own kind due to his peaceful nature. An example is seen when Rock was forced to destroy a Sniper Joe in ''Mega Man'' #5, as he quotes "I'm sorry." just before he shoots the Sniper Joe. Mega Man, however, does not have a free-will, despite his human-appearance that can easily fool others around that he is a human. Rock is still a robot, and he must obey the rules of a robot, known as Isaac's Asimov's "Three Laws of Robotics". Following with the programming inside Mega Man, Rock cannot go against his coding. The Special Weapons Mega Man absorbs can tend to cause him to get over-confident and cocky on his powers, as shown through ''Mega Man'' #3. To not have this happen once again, Mega Man wishes to have all of the data he copied from his adventure uninstalled when the adventure is over. Rock and Mega Man are the same character, but however, to avoid confusion, Rock is used for when he is normal and not fighting robots, whereas Mega Man is used only during confrontations. However, because they are so close to him as family, Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto will refer to Mega Man as Rock even when the Blue Bomber is equipped with his blue armor. Powers and Abilities Mega Man has many different abilities, such as his Mega Arm, the ability to copy moves, and more. Relationships Roll Rock looks after Roll like an older brother. He was distraught with sadness when it was revealed that she had been kidnapped by Oil Man, and would stop at nothing until he saved her Dr. Light Dr. Light treats Rock as his son, and their relationship is akin to that of a father son relationship. After losing Blues, Dr. Light was even more protective over his new "children", but he has said that he couldn't be more proud of what Rock has done Quake Woman He has a fairly close relationship with Quake Woman. Especially after Roll told him that he should pursue a relationship with her. However this seemed to be to complicated for both of them so they agreed to just be friends. Trivia * Dr. Light named Rock and Roll after his love of music. *In the official games, Rock's hair is colored blue. In the Archie Comics, however, his hair is brown. Except for in the title screen of Mega Man 2. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Robots